Load carriers for vehicles are well known. Traditionally, a load carrier comprises a surface adapted to receive a load, and means to mount the device on top of a vehicle. The user who wants to install a load or remove a load, simply lifts the load up, and places the load on the carrier, or lifts the load from the carrier and places it on the ground. This operation may be easy for light objects, if the user is healthy and/or the vehicle is small. But if the load is heavy or bulky, or the user is unhealthy, aged, small, or infirm, or if the vehicle top is too high, this operation may become difficult or even hazardous.
Extendable auto racks are also known. However, such known auto racks have some limitations, such as when used with a minivan or station wagon type vehicle or the like provided with a rear door opening upwardly; the length of the mounting frame or rails is limited at the rear of the vehicle in order not to interfere with the opening of the rear door. With short length rails, the carrying frame may hit the back of the vehicle when pivoted downwardly. This may cause damages to the vehicle body or to the rear window.
Considering the increasing number of high vehicle such as 4×4 vehicles, SUVs and minivans, there is a need for an improved load carrier that is easier and safer to use.